


"Faith No More"

by a_carnal_mink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_carnal_mink/pseuds/a_carnal_mink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does something nice for Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Faith No More"

**Author's Note:**

> Website: [weltonbmarsland.com](https://weltonbmarsland.com/)

'There anything Jimmy misses as much as cheeseburgers?'

'Many things. Caffeine. Music. Kissing. Amelia. Fatherhood…'

'He misses everything. Poor bastard.'

'His parents were wedded, Dean.'

'Okay, Captain Literal. So… y'know what music he likes?'

'No. But I'm sure it will resonate when I hear it.'

Five weeks, three days later, on a Walmart supply run, Cas freezes suddenly, blue eyes wide, head tilted toward a demonstration stereo. Dean takes a moment to catch on, but then he gets it, smiling slow.

'Dude, seriously? This? Huh. Alrighty then.'

He grabs two albums and hums _Falling To Pieces_ in the checkout line.

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 2010.


End file.
